general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Trout (Emily Wilson)
Ellen "Ellie" Trout is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Emily Wilson since September 14, 2012. Storylines 2012 In September of 2012, Jason Morgan suspects that the deceased baby whom everyone believes to be his wife's Sam's was not hers after all. He notices that in Sam's medical chart, the baby's blood type did not match up with neither Sam's nor the presumed father's, Franco. Elizabeth Webber tells him that it could have been a mistake in the chart, but Jason wants to make sure. The baby's tissue had been donated, so Spinelli agrees to help by having the tissue tested for the blood type. Spinelli goes to the GH lab and meets Ellie, the lab technician. They hit it off immediately. She tests the tissue and later confirms to Spinelli, and Jason, that the chart was correct, and that the baby can't possibly be Sam and Franco's. Spinelli is grateful to Ellie for helping them out, and asks her out to thank her. They go to Sonny and Kate's wedding together, where the bride's alternate personality, Connie, comes out and stops the wedding. Ellie has a great time with Spinelli, and Spinelli's ex, Maxie, becomes jealous of Ellie. Maxie later goes to GH to talk to Ellie and get more information regarding their relationship. She finds out that the two are now dating, but that they haven't slept together. In the middle of November, Ellie and Spinelli have slept together. After she finds out that the two of slept together, Maxie has finally confessed her love for Spinelli. Ellie finds a picture of the "non-wedding" and questions Damian and Maxie about the nature of their relationship and says that she doesn't want to be a Sister Wife. She learns about the non-wedding and how Damian chose Ellie over Maxie. Later, Ellie is still wondering how committal Spinelli is. Spinelli says that he chose Ellie for the right reasons and says that he will "prove" that in other way. They have sex and is seen laying down, most likely naked, on the couch of Maxie's apartment. Ellie tells that she wants to move out of Maxie's apartment and says that she could live with Spinelli in his office. In December, Ellie helps with the impregnation of Dante and Lulu's baby into their surrogate Maxie. On December 26, Ellie breaks up with Spinelli because numerous examples of Spinelli putting Maxie's needs in front of Ellie's and standing her up at Sonny's Christmas party. Ellie and Spinelli talk on the GH rooftop and Ellie tries to get Spinelli to realize that he has put Maxie's wants and needs and not concerned with hers. Spinelli suggests that they meet on the GH rooftop at midnight on New Year's Eve to signify their committment to the relationship 2013-present On January 2 episode, Ellie decides not to go to the rooftop, but Maxie later convinces her to go to the rooftop. Ellie travels on the highway (the highway Cole and Hope was found dead at) and her car breaks down. She goes on the highway to possibly get a better signal with the deep fog. However Connie Falconeri is trying to flee with Johnny Zacchara held hostage in the trunk. Connie crashes into Elliie. Another car consisting of Michael, Starr, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Trey also crash. Trey and Ellie are the only one that sustained major injuries. She is transported to GH because she is unable to move and going in & out of consciousness. On the previews for Jan 8, Ellie is seen being responsive and alert. On January 9, Dr Patrick Drake tests out Ellie's nerves for paralysis. She is unable to feel anything that Dr. Drake is doing and Patrick says that she should be feeling something despite being drugged by the pain killer morphine. Later she is able to move her toes and Dr. Steve Webber starts her on a recovery treatment plan. Ellie is furious when she learns from Damian Spinelli that he had sex with Maxie during New Years. She then is seen having dinner during Valentine's Day with Spinelli (2-19-13) Ellie is tasked to find out the recipe of the Pickle Lila, Quartermaine's bestselling pickle ralish, by A.J. Quartermaine, Starr Manning, and Michael Corinthos. She finds out all the ingredients and also is able to reveal the molecular structure of the secret ingredient. Her boyfriend, Damian Spinelli, steal the molecular diagram and takes it to Tracy in the Quartermaine Mansion. She and A.J. discusses what happened to the formula and other ingredients and figure out that her boyfriend, Spinelli, was hired to steal the recipe by Tracy. Spinelli eats the document when Tracy tries to get the document with some assistance from Alice. Spinelli confesses his misdeeds and Ellie forgives him. Spinelli is forced to having a camera inserted down his throat to see if the document is still viable. It is determined that the document has been digested by his stomach acid. Ellie is able to crack the secret ingredient via Dr. Collins' hypnosis. On 3-21, Ellie asks Spinelli if he wanted a baby and he ponders that question. He responds that he would like to teach his son or daughter their first hack into a mainframe. Ellie says that she doesn't want any babies due to the notion that humans will continue down the path of harming the planet, draining our resources, overpopulation, and other stuff. They go back to Maxie's and Spinelli will have a conversation with Maxie that Spinelli can be a father. She attends the 2013 Nurses' Ball and performs with Spinelli. She tries to find out Maxie's secret by opening her medical files, but Britt stops her. Maxie finds out about this and decides to be defensive at Ellie. Maxie starts getting mad at Ellie, but Ellie manages to sneak onto the computers again and copies Maxie's medical records. She is finally able to look at Maxie's medical records and it says that she miscarried on 1-2 and was confirmed pregnant on 1-13. Ellie wonders how Maxie is still pregnant with Dante's/Lulu's baby. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini